


Snapshots

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anticipation, Contest, Conversations, Dating, Dinner, Exhibit, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Honesty, Intimacy, Kissing, London, Photographs, The Next Step - Freeform, gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A raffle ticket lead to a wonderful and unexpected journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I still didn't really understand how I ended up in this room as I never win anything. I'd entered a contest for a dinner with a celebrity.They hadn't announced who it would be at the time but I figured that I'd try.

All the money was going to Charity so even if I hadn't won anything, they would have benefited which made me feel good.

I took a breath as I fixed my shirt as I walked into the building. There were 20 of us that had been the lucky ones. We walked in together and took in the beautiful room where we'd be dining.

I felt so nervous as I looked around in awe. I turned my head when I heard a shutter to find Benedict behind the camera.

We had been told that there would be pictures taken at the event but I hadn't realize that Benedict would be the one taking them. I smiled nervously as he greeted everyone individually which automatically made everyone relax.

My friend and I moved around the room as we took all the details in. It was an absolutely beautiful place and even with the outfit I had on I felt incredibly under dressed.

We were eventually called over when the food arrived and we sat down to eat our food as we talked. I laughed at a stupid joke my friend told me and I ended up almost knocking my glass of champagne over the edge of the table.

"Careful" A male voice said and I looked up to find Benedict with my glass in his hand "Thank you" I smiled as he handed me the glass and i put it at a safe distance from my flailing hand.

"He's totally checking you out" My friend said and I rolled my eyes "Oh I'm sure he is. I almost spilled my wine all over him. He'd fall all over himself at a chance with this klutz" I snorted as I took a drink from the glass.

"I'm telling you but fine, don't believe me" She stuck out her tongue at me before we kept eating. I didn't have a chance to even think about what she'd said as we were taken on a tour of the beautiful building we were in.

I couldn't get over how beautiful it was and apparently it was very historic which was right up my alley. I snuck away from the group for a second to look out the balcony and took in the incredible view of Los Angeles at night.

The night fast forwarded in a blink of an eye and we began to say our goodbyes to Benedict. He handed everyone a gift bag as they headed out. I was the last one in line and as I approached him, I saw my friend give me a thumbs up as we were left alone.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I had a wonderful time" I smiled and he smiled back "It was my pleasure" He took my hand in his. As soon as they touched, I felt a little spark as my fingers shifted slightly and his thumb ran over the back of my hand.

He handed me the last bag and I took it, leaving without saying another word as my knees felt like they would give at any second. It was nothing, I knew it but his touch lingered longer than I'd expected it.

 

A couple of weeks passed by and we all receive an invitation to his exhibit. I had no idea he was planning to have one, at least so soon but it looked like it would be a formal affair so I'd gone out shopping with my friend to find the perfect dress for the occasion.

Some of the other girls had decided to meet up and get there together as we'd talked it over at dinner since most of us were nervous about the fancy setting.

We arrived to our destination and made our way to the modern looking building. We checked in, showing our invitations and were escorted to the room where the exhibit was. It was absolutely stunning, the lighting was perfect and the people mingled around happily as they went from photo to photo.

I grabbed a flute of champagne as we start walking around. We took in every photo, talking softly as we reached some of the ones that featured us. We didn't want to make a big fuss so we just smiled at one another and nudge each other in congratulations.

A photo caught my eye and I walked over to it. It was a photo of me as I looked down at something, my hand frozen midway on it's way to fix an errand hair.

I stood in awe of it then heard a collective gasp behind me and realize that my friends had followed behind me and were looking at the photo. They were all buzzing about how beautiful the photo was and my friend said that I looked like an angel. I couldn't help but feel self conscious at their praise. I smiled at them, feeling the blush on my cheeks.

While they stood, marveling at the photo, I moved away from them as I saw another picture. Not of myself per say but of my hand holding a rose that I'd taken from one of the centerpieces as it was resting on the dinner table at the restaurant.

"When did he take all these pictures" I remembered him with the camera and vaguely remember hearing the shuttering of it but I couldn't remember him doing that while he was around me. I remember how absolutely sexy he looked with that camera.

That calculating eye when he saw something he liked, how he grabbed for the camera and started cling away. How when my friends and I were sitting on one of the couches laughing and giggling, he came smiling towards us and started snapping away.

I remember how silly we got because we were a bit tipsy from all the alcohol. We all started making duck faces at the camera which made him laugh.

That serious look, the intensity in his eyes, the lift of the camera, the tilt of his head and the snapping of it. It was so vivid in my memory and it made me breathless every time I remembered.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I jumped slightly as I turned to find Benedict standing with a champagne glass in one hand and the other in his pocket.

He looked stunning in his suit and as he moved towards me, I couldn't help but notice the apprehensive look he gave me "So, what do you think?" He asked and I realized that he was waiting to hear what I thought of the photographs.

I shifted back as he stood right beside me and we both looked at the photo "You're talented" He took a sip from his glass and chuckled softly "Ouch! There's a hint of surprise in your tone" He shoots back and I started to laugh.

"No, no. Well, maybe just a little" I smile and he looks at me and laughs 'Why, who knew. Benedict Cumberbatch is good at photography as well. Just one more thing to add to your loooong resume" he throws his head back as he laughs which gives me an amazing view of his neck.

"In all seriously though, these are amazing" I say. He looks into my eyes at that moment and I feel my heart skip a beat. "Thank you" There's no more smiling or laughing in that moment. There's an air of something around us and for a short moment it felt like we were the only ones in the room.

He broke the moment by placing a hand on the small of my back, guiding me away from the photograph as he asked if I would like a tour of the room. I cleared my throat, releasing the breath I'd been holding as I nodded.

He guided me around the room, showing me all the different photographs and explaining his process and how he chooses what to capture. It almost made me melt when he told me how he took on photography because he felt that he needed to hang onto beautiful moments that are a once in a life time occurrence.

The passion in his eyes when talks about his new hobby, fascinated me. I was in awe and I couldn't help but get absorbed into the conversation. He's really talent, I thought as he talked.

He stopped and looked at me "I'm so sorry, you can stop me anytime and tell me to shut up. Sometimes I don't have an off switch" I blinked at him "Are you kidding? I love this. I love the insight you're giving me. It's like looking thru a window into your mind" 

"Are you sure? I might give you a migraine" He said and I couldn't help but laugh "I'm positive" I shook my head at his response.

We ended up talking for longer than I thought which I didn't mind as we were talking about anything and everything under the sun. We were interrupted every so often by people who were congratulating him on the wonderful exhibit.

Most of the photos were sold which was impressive and wonderful as the money was going to charity. I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

As we walked back to where my friends were, I complimented him on the photo he'd taken of me "I don't usually say this about myself but you've made me look beautiful" He laughed "I didn't do anything to that photo, the beauty was already there. All I did was capture it" I could feel my cheeks heat up as he said that.

I thanked a higher power as my friend walked towards us "Oh, I guess it's time to go" I said as I looked to him "So early?" He said without bothering to hide his disappointment as he looked at his watch.

"I know but they all have early flights tomorrow. We're having dinner together one last time before they leave" I smiled "Oh. I guess that's a good excuse" He replied.

"Thank you so much for inviting us and having us come to support you. Your work is amazing" I looked to him "Thank you very much" He blushed as he looked into my eyes again.

My friend reached us a second later, reaching her hand out to shake Benedict's and thanked him for the invite. I told her I was ready to go and she nodded as she walked ahead of us.

"So, you live in LA right?" He asks "Yes, I do" I respond "This may sound forward of me but can I get your contact information?" He says in a low voice and I stop to look at him "I'm sorry, come again" 

For a second he looked horrified but he repeated the request adding that he would like to see me again sometime. I couldn't believe what he'd just said to me. I gave him my phone number and email.

As we walked towards the door, I couldn't help but feel the excitement course thru me. He shook the hands of all my friends, thanking them for coming to support him. He took mine last, looking deep into my eyes "I'll be contacting you soon" he whispered and I looked down, smiling as I walked to my friend once he'd gone back inside.

"Please tell me that he either took you into a backroom and had his way with you or at least got your number" I laughed and told her that he did ask for my number while blushing and feeling incredibly giddy "Good. Do you know how hard it was keeping all the girls away from you two?" She said exasperatedly and I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed by without hearing anything from Benedict. I shrugged it off as either him being busy or realizing that he was an idiot for even thinking of me in that way. I was a little disappointed but I also felt somewhat relieved as he was a celebrity and I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with everything that came along with dating him.

I decided to immerse myself in work and not think about it. Not a second passed after having the thought that my phone began to ring. I picked it up, noticing it was a blocked number. Normally I would let it go straight to voice mail but something compelled me to answer.

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard his voice come from the other end. I couldn't mistake that voice as I'd heard it thousands of times before. My mind was running a mile a minute and I hadn't realized that I'd gone silent until Benedict repeated his greeting.

"Hello?" I responded and heard him give a sigh of relief on the other end "Hi, This is Benedict" His voice soft as he said it "Hi Benedict, How are you?" I asked, my hand shaking a bit as I held my phone "I'm great" I smiled "Well that's good to hear" I said before there was a pause.

"So, Umm.. Let me just firstly say that I'm SO sorry I couldn't call you the last two days. I was going to but with the exhibit ending and a new project on the table, I didn't have a second to muster up enough courage to call you" He said in a bit of a rush.

"Oh no, it's completely fine" I replied, smiling at how much he cared.

"I really wasn't playing hard to get or whatever you call it. I was just waiting for the right moment to give you a call" Benedict was a bit flustered as he spoke

"I didn't think you were" I chuckled softly

"Ok, good.. good" He relaxed "I would hate for you to think that I was. You seem like the type of person who wouldn't put up with that, and I would hate to give that as a first impression" He sounded a bit nervous as his laugh was a bit reserved.

"Well you're right about that. I don't put up with that but I didn't think for a second that you were playing games"

"That's a relief" He cleared his throat "So I was calling to see if you would like to go out to dinner sometime, say, tomorrow? I'm in town for a few more weeks finishing up some last minute things" He waffled a bit.

"Yes, that sounds lovely" I smiled into the phone as I said it "Fantastic. May I pick you up tomorrow? Say around 6:30?"

"I will be ready" My cheeks hurt from how wide my smile was at the moment. I gave him my address and we said our goodbyes as we ended the call.

I couldn't believe that Benedict wanted to go out with me.

 

I woke up the next morning, I was positively giddy as I thought about the fact that I'd be seeing him in a few hours. This of course caused my workday to seem like it was going incredibly slow.

When the time finally came to leave, I rushed off to get home and get ready. I'd picked out an outfit to wear on your date which I hoped he'd like.

I changed, adding some hints of make up and finishing right before there was a knock on my door causing me to jump slightly. I walked over to the door barefoot and opened it "Hi" I smiled up at him and he smiled back, his eyes lighting up.

"Just let me slip these on" I put my foot into the shoe and he reached to grab my hand so I'd balance. "Thank you" I grabbed my purse before closing the door "So lead the way" I locked it and turned to him.

Benedict nodded, taking my hand in his. The smile on my face grew as we walked towards his car. He opened the door for me and I slipped inside before he followed "Forgot to say it but you look beautiful tonight" He said as his hand wrapped around the shifter.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said, fixing the wrinkles on my dress as he slowly pulled out of park and headed into the main road.

The car ride was a fairly quiet one as we listen to music and I enjoyed watching his hands as they wrapped around the steering wheel and his face as he focused on the task at hand. It was ridiculous how absolutely gorgeous he was that I could spend minutes if not hours just staring at him.

"We're here" He said a minute later, turning to me with a knowing smile "Oh, That was fast" I blushed slightly as my door opened and the valet offered me his hand. I took it, thanking him before moving to Benedict's side and entwining our fingers as he lead us inside.

We spent the night talking about one another, getting know each other. I laughed at his jokes and he listened attentively to everything I said. The food and the ambiance in the restaurant were perfect for a first date and thankfully only one person approached Benedict with a request.

It was actually the owner of the restaurant, thanking him for coming in and asking for an autograph for his daughter who happened to be a fan of his work. I smiled as Benedict chatted with him animatedly and signed the magazine, personalizing it and thanking the gentleman for the amazing meal.

We left shortly after, he parked his car in front of my apartment building and walked over to open my door. I took the offered hand as he walked me the short distance the main door.

"Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful" I shifted slightly "Thank you for accepting" He smiled a little nervously before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes, taking in his scent and the warmth of his skin against mine.

Benedict pulled away and my eyes slipped open. He didn't say a word as he slowly moved in again and pressed his lips softly over mine.

I could feel goosebumps run over my body as our skin slightly touched and my heart fluttered as we kissed. I moaned softly at the feeling before he pulled away "Don't do that" He said softly and I blinked at him "Do what?" 

"Moan like that. It's making it hard not to escalate things" He spoke softly and I let out a little breath "I'm sorry, will try not to do that again" I reached for his hand, entwining our fingers again.

He brought my hand up, kissing it as he looked into my eyes "Goodnight" I blushed "Goodnight Benedict" I said as he let my hand go. I waved to him as he got into the car and I stepped inside the building.

 

The next morning, I awoke to a text from him telling me how much fun he had on our date. I beamed, replying to him a few minutes later. I liked him but I didn't want to show my hand just yet as I didn't know how this would all turn out in the end.

The more we talked, the more I forgot that he was Benedict Cumberbatch. He was just Benedict, a sweet, funny, beautiful man inside and out.

 

A few days later, We went on our second date. Our conversations turned to topics about us. I was very honest with him and expressed that I wanted to wait to get intimate until we knew exactly where this was going.

He'd hinted at the subject before in a very subtle way and I'd skirted the issue but I didn't want to hold anything back as I hoped that this would turn into something serious. I'd been apprehensive about this talk as I knew that he could end this at any moment and move on to another willing woman.

Benedict had surprised me by telling me to take all the time I needed and that he understood that being in a relationship with someone of his stature could be very stressful and that he admired me because I didn't take advantage of him.

Before I knew it, the date had ended and Benedict parked in front of my apartment building. His hand had found mine during the drive, his fingers playing with mine as we sat in silence for a few seconds. 

I watched as he released his seat belt and I followed his lead as he shifted closer "Thank you for tonight" I smiled as I ran the pads of my fingers over his hand. He smiled as he leaned into me "My pleasure" He whispered as he closed the distance between us and kissed me. 

I moaned into the kiss, kissing him back slowly as his hand moved to the top of my thigh and I gasped softly and heard him moan before we both tilted our heads and he kissed me like I don't ever remember being kissed. I pulled him in, licking at his bottom lip and heard him gasp in response. I smiled slightly as we kissed and his hand moved to my hip, tightening around it as he pulled back 

I looked at him, his lips kissed bruised and I couldn't help leaning in and running my tongue over it "Fuck" He cursed as he pressed his forehead against mine "Sorry. Your lips are so inviting" I panted softly as my fingers ran over his nape "Mine? It's taken every ounce of restraint not to do that since our first date" He let out a little chuckle and I smiled "All good things are worth the wait, right?"

Benedict nodded as he cupped my face and pressed a soft kiss to my lips "They are" I sighed "Just in case you were wondering, I'm going to miss you" I looked into his eyes, feeling vulnerable yet safe in his arms "Good because I'll be missing you just the same" I knew I should move away from him now, that he had to go home and pack but I didn't want to let go, I wanted to stay in this moment for as long as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Life went to normal for the most part, 8 hour difference and all. I did love waking up to sweet messages from him as I got ready for work. I'd message him back as I made my way to the office.

Sometimes he'd reply right away, other times it would take a few hours which didn't bother me as I knew he was busy as I was most of the time. As I finished working on a project, my incoming notification dinged and I checked it, reading a message about a business trip to London.

I usually got first dibs on trips since I'd been working here so long which was an added perk. I replied back, telling them that I'd love to take on the acquisition and spend two weeks in London. I hit send and smiled as I grabbed my phone "So, what's the weather looking like for next week?" I hit sent and let out a giggle.

Benedict and I had grown closer since he'd left a few weeks ago. We'd sent emails back and forth, talking about our days, work and about us. I was still a bit guarded but I could feel how much I liked him with every passing day.

"It looks like it'll be lovely. Why do you ask?" He replied. "Oh no reason. Just need to know what to pack for my trip" I sent and waited for his reply which came in almost instantly "You're coming to London? :)" I beamed at the smiley face "Yes. Two weeks for work. I guess I can fit you into my schedule ;)" I laughed in my office.

"Well I hope you can because I need to see you again" I looked at my phone and chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I could feel my heart start to race a bit at the thought of seeing him again. About his smile, his lips against mine and his hands on my body. I let out a breath before replying "And you will because I feel the same :)"

"Well you've just made my day with the news. So are you having a good day, beautiful?" He replied to my message as I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter. He was always so sweet and loving when we talked and it made me weak.

As I got ready for my trip, I would ask Benedict questions about what I'd bring, where I should go, and so on. I'd been booked in a beautiful hotel in London which apparently he knew well "One more day and I'll be there. Jet-lag and all ;)" I spoke into the phone as I laid back in bed.

"Well I'll make sure to help with that. I'm a pro at dealing with it" Benedict's voice filled the space around me and I sighed softly "You're a pro at a lot of things" I stretched on the bed and let out a little moan "What did I say about that noise?" He groaned. 

"Sorry. Sleepy and your voice is making it hard to concentrate" I let out a yawn. "Rest. I'll talk to you soon.. maybe wrap my arms around you a bit" He whispered into the phone "Stop teasing me or i'm gonna tackle you when I see you" I let out a giggle and Benedict laughed "I'd like to see you try" His tone challenging "You have no idea what this 5'5 woman can do" I replied back and heard him let out a little breath.

"I can only imagine.. Like i have been for the last couple of months" I bit my lip "I should go to sleep before things get out of hand" I said as I laid on my side "Right, Good Night beautiful" He whispered into the phone "Good Night handsome" I whispered back and hit the end button.

I put my phone on my side table and laid in silence for a few minutes. I would be seeing him soon and I didn't know how I would react this time. The distance and our conversations had made everything that much more intense. Exhaustion took over and I finally fell asleep after thinking about what it would feel like to kiss him again.

 

The flight to London was long but I'd slept thru most of it to lessen the jet-lag. I woke up just in time for the landing announcements and to catch the beautiful view of London in the morning.  
We taxied to the gate and docked fairly quickly. I stood up to grab my bag from the overhead before walking out of the plan to get my checked bag.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked thru the airport. I had some time to settle before my first meeting of the day which was great as I needed coffee desperately.

Benedict had offered to pick me up from the airport but his schedule changed that day so he couldn't. I didn't mind as I thought it best to be able to get my bearings and tackling him to the ground then having my way with him at the airport wouldn't be appropriate.

Since I'd found out that I'd be seeing him, my dreams had been filled with fantasies of what would happen when we saw each other again.

None of them involved any level of restraint. It was all want. The need for more of his kisses, touch, everything that he could give and he obliged over and over until I couldn't remember how to think, let alone breathe.

Needless to say that it had lead to many frustrating mornings since I woke up alone without the company of the one I desired the most.

 

The day had passed quickly. I'd made it to my hotel room, unpacked then jumped in the shower before getting ready to make my way into the local office for the first meeting.

I drank my first cup of coffee on the way there and then sipped another during the meeting. I wasn't as jet-lagged as I thought I'd be but I was still tired as I looked down at my wrist and saw the Los Angeles time displayed.

The meeting ran longer than anticipated but thankfully I had a day free before the next one. I pulled out my phone, turning it on as I headed to the elevator to make my way back to the hotel 

A new text notification appeared on my screen and I felt my cheeks heat up "I can't focus since I know you're here" I walked outside to grab a cab, sliding inside before replying "I've been too busy to think about you or your smile ;)" 

"Are you free tonight?" I looked at the text for a minute before replying "Yes, I'm free" I hit send, swallowing hard as I sat back against the seat. I didn't get a reply back until I was stepped into my room "Would you like to have dinner out or in?" 

I pulled off my jacket before picking up my phone again "In. I don't want to be around anyone else right now, just you" I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes and wondered how good he'd look tonight. "I'll see you at 7pm" the new message came in and I looked at my screen, smiling as I felt the anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

7pm had crept up quickly. I'd made sure the room looked orderly and moved the table to make room for us to sit. I changed into a more laid back outfit, a black t shirt and some old jeans. 

There was a knock on the door and I walked over to answer it. I peered into the peephole and let out a breath. Even warped he looked absolutely gorgeous. I undid the lock and opened the door, smiling up at him as he stood there.

"Hi" I smiled at him. "Hi" He said, his smile widening as I stepped to the side to let him in and closed the door "I hope it's okay that I'm a bit under dressed" I said as he put a bag on the center of the table with some delicious food inside "I don't mind. I came from set so I didn't have a chance to change" He said as he took everything out of the bag.

"Benedict?" I walked up to him and he turned "Yeah?" I pulled him in for a soft kiss. It took him a second to respond before he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me back.

"Sorry, couldn't stop thinking about this" I said when we slowly pulled back "I missed doing that" He ran his thumb over my hip and I shivered slightly "Let's eat and then we can talk about something I've been thinking about" I smiled, winking at him and he nodded as he sat down and I followed.

 

We shared an amazing dinner which I'd basically inhaled as I hadn't realized how hungry I had been. We talked about my flight, work and how his day went today. He was a very good listener which made me feel at ease and that I could tell him anything.

We finished dinner and started to clean up. Benedict stood next to me by the sink in the kitchenette are while I cleaned up. Once we'd finished, he leaned against the closest wall and looked to me "So, what did you want to talk about?" I turned to him "Hmmm.. About us" He looked a bit worried "Oh, what about us?" I laughed lightly "Don't look so scared. I just wanted to talk about us taking the next step"

His eyes brightened "You mean.." He said. "Yes, that!" I said, sighing "Okay. I'm all ears" he said with a small smile.

"Well, I really like you, a lot actually. You're an amazing guy and I can't believe you're real. You've been so great and so patient" I smiled "When I'm not on the phone with you, i'm thinking about you. It's just.." I looked down.

Benedict moved to stand in front of me, taking both my hands in his "It's just what?" His voice soft and his eyes a bit sad as I looked to him. "I really really like you and I don't want to get hurt or hurt you" I sighed but he encouraged me to proceed.

"You're famous and loved by so many. I just don't want to be the flavor of the week" I sighed, looking down again. He put both his hands on either side of my face "Hey, look at me" He said softly. I looked up into his eyes as my own watered.

"You need to listen to me and really hear what I'm about to say. I have never felt his way about anyone. Part of the reason why I agreed to wait for you is because I know that what I will have in you can never be duplicated. You ARE worth the wait. In those few weeks I have known you, You have made me the happiest man. I would be a fool to let that go or hurt you in any way. Please don't ever feel like you are being pressured. But please PLEASE don't let this relationship go. What we have here is something worth fighting for" His eyes teared up as he looked into mine.

I didn't know what came over me but I stood on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone before. His arms wrapped around my waist as I broke the kiss. I moved my hands down his chest and to the first button on his shirt, undoing it "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, panting softly as I undid the next one.

I kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip "Yes! After that speech how could I not" I nuzzled his neck as I undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt and he reached over to pull my shirt off, kissing me as our hands worked to undress the other.


	5. Chapter 5

I gasped softly as we laid down on the bed, naked for the first time. He was so gorgeous and I couldn't help but run my hand down his chest as we kissed and he gently pressed me against the bed "Benedict" I moaned as the pads of his fingers moved over my side.

"Beautiful beyond all words" He whispered before he kissed me again as he drove me crazy with his touch. I ran my fingers over his broad back, moaning into the kiss as he nudged my thighs apart and I felt the hairs on his legs tickle the sensitive skin.

I kissed him again, deeper than before as he pulled me closer against him and I felt his hardness press against me. I let out a whimper as we broke the kiss "Oh god.. I can't believe this is really happening" I panted as I looked into his darker blue eyes "It is if you're sure" I nodded "I'm sure. I want this, you"

Benedict smiled as he ripped the packet that had somehow appeared in his hand and I watched as he slowly rolled the condom over his beautiful cock "Just.. go slow" I bit my lip as I looked from his hardness back to his eyes "I will. No rush as we have all the time in the world" He caressed my thighs as he lined up. I locked eyes with him and felt the nervous feelings subside.

We were sharing something special. He leaned closer, pressing kisses to my lips as he every so slowly pushed inside. I let out a shaky breath and arched at the feeling. He groaned, his eyes closing for a second as he stopped when he was fully inside me.

I moaned as held onto his shoulders as we both settled for a second "I'm ready" I whispered as his eyes opened again and we both moaned when he pulled back and slowly pushed back inside again.

 

It was sweet and beautiful. We lay in bed, a tangle of legs and arms while facing each other. I started doze off as he held me in his arms. He started to stroke my hair, running his fingers thru the long strands before running the tips of his fingers from my neck and all the way down my back.

He pulled me in, closing the empty space between us and causing me to stir slightly. I let out a sleepy moan, nuzzling his face before I shifted closer and fell into sleep.

 

The morning light came in thru the curtains and woke me from one of the best night sleeps I'd had in a very long time. I moaned softly, stretching out before I opened my eyes and found Benedict's smiling face as the first sight. 

My eyes widened and I hid my face with the covers "Oh god. You're still here. I must look a mess" I squeak and he laughed as he pulled the covers away from my face. I narrowed my eyes for a second before smiling. He smiled back "Good Morning Beautiful" I blushed "Good Morning" he leaned in and kissed me softly.

At first it was a short one, his fingers running down my arm before he pulled me in close to him. He deepened the kiss, making me moan against his lips as he ran the pads of his fingers from my jawline all the way to my ass, drawing circles over the cheeks.

I moaned louder as I stroked his hair. He rolled us over and pressed his body down against mine as he continued to kiss me before pulling back and looking at me with a naughty little grin "Mmmm.. I'm hungry. I would like to have breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day" he said as he slid lower and lower.

 

After we had "breakfast", I wrapped a sheet around myself as I got up to head to take a shower "I'll be back in a few" I leaned in, kissing him softly as he dozed off "Don't take too long" He looked to me, his blue eyes shining "Promise" I ran my fingers thru his hair as he settled into sleep.

I grabbed some clothes to change into and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door as I slipped off the sheet and hung it behind the door. I turned on the water, letting it heat up before I stepped inside.

I could feel the soreness as I moved and I couldn't help but smile when I thought about what had happened. Benedict and I had shared something intimate and special. He'd been so gentle with every kiss, movement and touch. 

"How did I get so lucky?" I thought to myself as I rinsed off the shampoo from my hair then the soap from my body before turning the water off. I grabbed one of the bathrobes, wrapping it around myself as I walked out.

Benedict was asleep, his face pressed against the pillow and his hair a mess of curls that my fingers wanted to run thru over and over again. I grabbed the hotel phone to order up some food for us. After all the activity we'd had, I was famished and wanted to make sure he ate too.

Once I placed the order, I moved back to the bed. I laid beside him, looking on as he slept "I must have been a very good girl in a previous life to find someone like you" I whispered to myself as I touched his face. He moaned softly and shifted closer to the touch.

I pulled away when I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened the door for room service attendant to bring the cart in "Thank you" I whispered and he smiled before leaving the room.

"Hey gorgeous, I got us food" I pressed a kiss to his lips after bringing the cart to sit beside the bed. "Mmm.. food" He moaned as he kissed me lazily.

We shared breakfast in bed. Benedict feed me a bit of a waffle then smeared syrup over my bottom lip before leaning in and licking it away.

I smiled and licked away the syrup from the pads of his fingers before we returned to eating our food.


	6. Chapter 6

We'd started a routine while I was there. He wanted to spend all the time he could together so he'd decided to sleep over every night until I left.

I loved waking up to his arms wrapped around me, his face pressed into my hair. I'd turn in his arms, kissing him softly before making my way to get ready or ending up with him on top of me as he wished me a very good morning.

Today his schedule had been crazy so he wasn't sure when he was going to get home.

I texted him a photo of me next to his pillow, teasing him about how warm it was under the covers. He replied with a grumpy photo and a "Wish I was there" text.

I replied back before turning off the bedside light and snuggling close to his side of the bed so I could fall asleep.

At some point during the night, I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me close and a press of lips to my temple "Sleep" I mumbled without opening my eyes. He moved the covers over us and we fell asleep.

After a lot of back and forth which included long hours of negotiations, I locked in the account. The London office wanted to celebrate so they threw a small party to congratulate me.

I texted Benedict saying that I'd be in late since this would probably go into the wee hours. I chatted with my coworkers and was having a great time until a man that I'd never meet started hitting on me.

I tried to be nice, telling him that I was dating someone and then trying to get back to people I knew but he blocked my way and put his hand on my bare arm.

I pulled away from him "Don't you EVER fucking touch me again" I growled out and walked away from him, heading to the bathroom to try and calm down.

My phone dinged with a new message notification. I looked at my screen and smiled when I saw Benedict's name "Darling, Are you okay?" It read and I sighed "No but I will be" I let out a breath.

"If I knew there would be no consequences, I'd punch him right in the face" He replied and I blinked at my screen "Wait, where are you? Don't do anything stupid" I hit sent as I walked over to the mirror to make sure I didn't look a mess.

"I'm in the hallway. Come out" He sent back and I walked out, smiling slightly when I saw his face. I wanted to run into his arms but there were too many people around "Hi" I whispered and he took my hand, leading me somewhere private as he knew the layout of this space.

I followed him, walking up a set of lone steps before sitting down beside him. He pulled me into his arms, one of his hands running up and down my back as I started to cry. He nuzzled my hair and stayed silent until I'd gotten my wits back.

"Just so you know. Me and probably half the bar were terrified of you and wanted to kick that guys ass" I let out a laugh, looking up to him before kissing him softly. I felt so safe and loved in his arms "No one will mess with me again" I nuzzled his face and he smiled.

 

As the days ticked off, I fell deeper and deeper into Benedict. We couldn't go out like a normal couple would but we'd be out in the early morning going around London so I could get a chance to see the sights. 

We'd be bundled up against the cold and carrying an umbrella as we looked around. I couldn't be happier as we made our way from sight to sight, not one person disturbed us as Benedict narrated the sights and held my hand in his.

I knew that sooner or later, I would have to tell him exactly how I felt. I didn't want to go back home without expressing just how much he meant to me. I'd found out what his favorite cologne was and got him a bottle of it. It wasn't cheap by any means but he loved it and he smelled incredible while wearing it.

I wrapped it up and hid it in the closet before he came that night. I'd requested he bring in food from his favorite local place and he'd given me such a beautiful open smile that it made my heart skip a beat.

When he came in that afternoon, he had a few bags with him. I assumed that it was all food but apparently he'd been just as sneaky and bought me something "Do you want to sit down for a minute?" I asked after he put the things on the table "Sure" He grabbed the small bag and sat on the bed.

"Okay. So there's something I want to tell you" I said once I'd grabbed the box from the closet and sat beside him "You can tell me anything" He kissed me softly and I let out a dreamy sigh as he pulled back "I love you" I said it as I looked at him. I didn't hesitate as I knew exactly how I felt and what he meant to me.

Benedict's eyes widened slightly before he smiled, his eyes slightly glassy as he took my free hand in his, entwining our fingers "I love you" I beamed, kissing his lips again as we both let the feeling out. 

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I bought you something" I put the box in his hands and smiled as I kissed him again. I would never tire of kissing his lips or the way that I felt right now.

"It's a bit heavy" He said as he untied the bow as the box laid on his lap. He pulled the top off and looked inside "You didn't have to do that" He turned to look at him as he held the bottle in his hands "I wanted to do something and I know how much you love it" He put it back in the box and cupped my face "You really didn't have to but thank you"

I leaned into the touch "Now tell me what's in that little bag" I kissed the palm of his hand and he moved one of his hands to grab it "Great minds think alike" He said as he laid it in my hand.

"Apparently they do" I found the little black box inside, opened it and gasped "Oh Benedict" I looked at the beautiful silver bracelet with the heart shaped locket at it's center "I put a photo inside" He slipped the bracelet on my hand then opened it.

My eyes welled up as I looked inside to find a picture of the two of us that I had no recollection of him taking but we were pressed closer together and smiled into the camera "It's perfect. You're perfect" I kissed him him, moving to straddle him as I deepened the kiss.

We kissed until we couldn't anymore and we panted against the other's lips "We should eat now" He pressed kisses to my lips as he said it and I nodded "Yes, food.. Then lots and lots of more kissing" I smiled as he chuckled "Yes, lots more" He nibbled my bottom lip before we stood up to sit at the table to eat the delicious food he'd brought.


	7. Chapter 7

When my final day in London arrived, Benedict had made sure his schedule was open since he wanted to make sure we were able to spend it all together.

He'd helped me pack everything but mostly helped in distracting me with kisses and touches. 

I squealed when he guided me to the bed once we'd finished "So what would you like to do now?" He asked as he ran his hand down my arm before settling it on my hip "Mmmm, anything as long as you're with me" I stroked his hair as we laid there for a few minutes "I want to go out with you then come back here and share this bed until I have to take you to the airport"

"Yes" I gasped softly "I want to memorize everything about you before we part ways. The way your skin tastes, the freckles on your skin, your lips" I kissed him softly and he pulled me closer to him "God yes. Maybe skip the out part and just spend it all here, tangled together" 

My response came in a bruising kiss before we pulled at each others clothes. I didn't care about the outside world when he was above me, inside me, surrounding me completely. 

We spend the entire afternoon that way. Him above me, I above him. His mouth mapping my body before I got to do the same to him. It wasn't enough and as the time crept closer, I couldn't help getting a little sad that we'd be apart for an untold amount of time.

Benedict parked outside my terminal. I unbuckled my seat belt as he did and we kissed, touching and holding the other for as long as we could "I'm going to miss waking up to you" I sighed and he kissed me "So will I. I'm not sure how I'll sleep without you" He sighed and I ran my fingers thru his hair "I love you and we can do this"

"I know and I love you too" He kissed me one last time before I slipped out of the car to grab my bags. I smiled at him, waving before I walked inside the airport.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy and the ache started as soon as I left his side but we were in this together and it was worth fighting for.


	8. Chapter 8

The first couple of weeks were the hardest. I'd toss and turn all night long until i passed out from exhaustion. Sometimes, Benedict would stay on the phone until I'd fall asleep which was a trick we'd used to make ourselves believe that there wan'st distance between us.

So when it was time for him to sleep and he couldn't, he'd call me and we'd talk until he'd be lulled to sleep. Other times I'd make myself believe that he was in bed with me, I'd imagine his arms wrapped around me and sleep would finally take over.

My friends started to notice that I wasn't myself and tried to do anything to put a smile on my face which was sweet but didn't generally work. I'd fake it until I could lock myself in my office and drown myself in work so I couldn't think about it.

We started to Skype because we needed to see each other. The first time he came up on my screen, I almost broke down crying. I wanted to run into his arms and stay there for as long as I could. He was just as happy to see me but there was still sadness in his eyes that only I could see.

He was subdued, not the silly dork that made me laugh and I felt the same. 

"Long distance relations can be an evil thing" I'd thought from time to time and knew that he probably thought the same since we'd last seen each other. The longing for one another had lead to frustration and sometimes we couldn't find an outlet so it would end up targeted at each other.

I loved him and wanted to be him just as much as he did. He'd suggested in one of our conversations that I move to London and stay with him.

Part of me wanted to say YES and run away from my life to be with him but the other part was a realist and told me that I couldn't do that.

"Benedict, I can't move to London. I have a life here. I have roots" I looked into the camera and saw him sigh "I can't sleep without you. I'm not me since you left." He ran a hand down his face.

"I can't either. I miss you so much. It hurts but I can't leave everything behind" I felt the tears run down my face "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to see you cry because of me" he wiped his cheeks and sighed.

"I love you. We need to find a way to make this work" I nodded "Now smile for me...please. I miss your smile" I smiled at him and watched his eyes change as he smiled "I don't know how you do it" He said as he sat back in bed.

"Even when I'm sad, I remember about those two weeks we had. We got to spend every single day together. We shared so much and I carry you around with me" I showed him my wrist and the bracelet on it "I want to kiss you right now"

I beamed and blew him a kiss "You can always kiss me. I'm yours no matter where we are" He chuckled and blew me a kiss. "Oh darling, don't you tease me" I winked and I watched as he relaxed.

Our situation wasn't ideal right now but I wasn't going to let him go. We would find a way.

 

A month passed by before we saw each other again. I'd opened the door, pulling him in and kissing him deeply as he still held onto his bags and let them drop before they wrapped around me.

He was in town while he had a break and wanted me to help him look for an apartment. As soon as the proper hellos had been given, we'd started to look at the listings his Realtor had sent him as we sat in bed. 

His chin was on my shoulder as he looked at the images, scrolling past as he nuzzled my neck and I sighed happily as we browsed. I saw a few places that looked promising and he sent an email with the places we picked before closing the laptop and pulling me down onto the bed.

I giggled, tangling our legs as he pulled me closer to him "Thank you for helping me." He pressed a kiss to my lips as he ran the pads of his fingers over my spine and making goosebumps run over my skin.

 

When we started to look at the apartments, Benedict asked for my opinion on everything that should go in, from furniture to kitchenware. I thought it was sweet of him to include me in the process even if it wasn't my space. 

The second place we'd looked at had been the one that we'd both loved so we'd returned to it for him to sign the papers. I walked over to look out one of the windows, the view was absolutely breathtaking and had been one of the major reasons we liked it.

Once he had the papers, he asked the woman to give him a few minutes "I want to tell you why I asked for your help" He said as he leaned against the counter and I turned to him "Well I was wondering when you would" I smiled as I ran my hand over the wood window frame.

He smiled "It's because I want you to share this space with me." I felt my mouth drop open as I looked at him. I didn't know how to respond so he continued "I'm usually traveling from LA to London and I want to come home to you when I'm here. I want to make this our space" 

For a moment, I was stuck to the floor as I let everything sink in. I had never lived with a man before but I knew that I wanted to do that with Benedict. I smiled, running to him and laughing when he lifted me up and spinned me around. I told him how excited I was about this as he held me close before signing the paperwork and pressing a kiss to my lips to seal the deal.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later, We'd been living in the apartment together once we'd bought everything we needed to make it home. On one particular Sunday, Benedict woke me up at dawn as he pressed kisses to my face and whispered my name.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by his smiling face "Hi" he said and I smile as I said it back. "I couldn't wait until you woke up. I have to show you something" he said excitedly.

We got up and dressed as we got ready to head out. He took my hand in his and grabbed his camera with the other as he lead the way to the park near our apartment.

He laid down a blanket on a small hill that overlooks a beautiful valley with nothing but greenery, trees, flowers and further out, the horizon.

I sat beside him after he'd settled on the blanket "What are we looking at?" He just looks on, telling me to wait. The sun slowly comes up over the horizon and turns the sky into a beautiful shade of red and orange. I gasp softly as I take it in.

"Stop staring at me and look at what you brought me here to see" I say playfully as I catch him staring "Something much more beautiful caught my eye" He responds. I look at him with love clear on my face and he snaps a photo of me like he has for the last couple of minutes along with the sunset.

"Thank you for bringing me out here to show me this" I sigh "You're welcome darling" he put the camera down and pulled me into his arms as we continue to watch the sunset together.

 

Benedict had come prepared with a thermos filled with delicious tea. After we'd finished and had our fill of the beauty surrounding us, we decided to go back home.

"Your shoelace is untied" He stopped me before we started to walk and sweetly bent down on his knee to tie them for me. I smiled as I look down at him and see his hand move into his jacket pocket and pull something out.

His face is still down as he brings whatever he took out of his pocket into both his hands. He looks up into my eyes while he's still kneeling and brings up an open box with one of the most beautiful rings I'd ever seen.

I can feel my heart racing and can't seem to remember how to breathe "You have made me the happiest man by being my partner, would you make me the most elated man by doing me the honor of being my wife?" I gasp, a hand moving to my face as I feel the tears run down my face.

"What?" I said as I couldn't think of anything else to say right now. His face becomes serious as he looks down then looks back up to me, tears in his eyes "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you being by my side. For the first time in my life, I've had dreams about growing old and wrinkly with someone" I smiled as he goes on "I can't help but imagine us with children running around the house, driving the both of us to insanity. I want to have all of that with you. You're the only girl for me, till death do us part"

I wipe at my eyes as I'm a mess of tears and happiness. I look down at him, smiling "That was the most beautiful speech. Makes me wonderful how you're going to top it for the vows?" He blinks as he looked at me "So.. is that.. Is that.. a Yes?

"YES!" I scream out excitedly before he gives me a hug, lifting me off the ground as we both laugh. "Hold on, we need to make this official" He pulls back, taking the ring out of it's box and sliding it on my finger. 

I look at the ring then at him before pulling him down and giving him a kiss like no other we'd shared before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of this story. Snapshots of their big day. Seemed fitting.
> 
> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I remember the first time I heard the song. It made me want to dance around with Benedict.

I slowly got on the bed, moving towards my sleeping fiancee and put the headphones in his ears before playing the song.

He groaned and smiled as he woke up, looking to me "Ed is a brilliant songwriter" He cupped my cheek, pressing a kiss to my lips "He is. I love it and I want to dance to this song with you" I kissed the tip of his nose and he smiled.

"I don't have his moves but I'll do my best" He put a headphone in my ear and began to sing the lyrics. I sighed softly as I listen to his voice and the rhythm of the song.

I couldn't wait until the day we got to dance to our song. When he spinned me around in front of the people we loved and we began our journey as an us.

 

"So whose bright idea was it for us to spend the night before our wedding apart?" I asked as I laid in our bed, smelling him on my pillow and missing him like crazy.

"I don't remember but I kind of want to punch them right now" Benedict grumbled and I laughed "Only a few hours and then I'll get to see you in your suit" I swooned.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress as you walk down the aisle" His voice made me gasp "Oh Benedict, tomorrow. We're getting married tomorrow" I sniffled as I grabbed his pillow and hugged it.

"We'll be wed and I'll get to kiss you in front of everyone before they throw rice at our heads" He laughed and I giggled "Not rice, dork but yes" We sighed at the same time.

"Read to me until I fall asleep, husband" I smiled as I loved the way the word sounded "As you wish, wife" He replied and I beamed as I heard him opening the book before he started to read his favorite story to me.

I'd heard it multiple times but it never stopped exciting me. That little tale about a Hobbit going off on an adventure. For some reason, the Dragon was always my favorite part.

 

"Something borrowed is his bracelet, Something blue is your earrings and something new is a treat for my husband" I smiled into the mirror as I looked at my maid of honor.

"He's going to lose it when he sees you. You look absolutely stunning" She said and I looked at myself fully in the mirror.

It was real. I was going to step out of that door to start my way toward Benedict, my fiancee and minutes away from being my husband.

"It's time" Wanda walked in and I took a breath. Everyone in his family had been absolutely amazing, welcoming me with open arms "Okay, I'm ready" I smiled and she walked ahead of me as I took my place.

As soon as the song began, my heart started to race as I hooked my arm to Tim's offered one and we got ready to walk out. I felt my eyes well up as we took a step after step as we slowly reached the small gathering of family and friends.

I smiled as they watched on with happiness clear on their faces. I looked to the end of the aisle and felt my knees get weak.

It felt like it was the first time I'd seen him. All the nervous feelings rushed back until he smiled at me, his eyes watering as I came closer to him.

We stopped as Benedict and his father embraced before he offered him my hand and he took it in his "Hi" I looked to him, my eyes watering as I looked into his "Hi" I squeezed his hand as we stepped in sync together to stand before the officiant.

He shared a speech about love, quoting one of my favorite poems before he had us share our vows "... When you came into my life.." my voice shook and he reached over to take my hand, holding it as I went on.

I heard awws and sniffles from our guests and saw tears run down Benedict's face "How am I expected to follow that?" He said, exasperated and making everyone laugh.

His vows made me cry as he'd shared the highs and lows. The story about how he'd planned the proposal but couldn't build up the courage to do it and his slight fear that I'd say no.

I wiped my cheek as he continued, ending with "I love you and will to the end of our days" His voice cracking which caused me to reach over and wipe his tears away.

The I dos came and went quickly and before I knew it, I was being dipped as my arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him softly "I love you, husband" I nuzzled his nose as he pulled me up and he smiled "I love you, wife"

We were presented to our guests and made out way down the aisle as they threw pedals in the air and I squeaked as they rained over us.

 

"There are pedals in my bra" I laughed as I sat next to Benedict as we took a break before going into the reception "Rice would have been worse" He shot back and I smacked his arm before kissing his cheek.

"So how do you feel now that it's all official?" I asked as I stood up, fixing my dress and checking to make sure my hair still looked okay. "Like i'm the luckiest man on the planet" He wrapped his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my neck and I leaned into him.

"I'm still waiting for someone to wake me from this amazing dream" I smiled, turning in his arms "Not a dream, we're just lucky to have found eachother" I kissed his lips "Yes, very lucky to have such a wonderful man to share my life with"

Benedict nodded "Well let me tell you about this woman that I fell in love with. I could go on and on but maybe a kiss will do" He dipped me and I laughed as he pressed a kiss to my lips as I wrapped my hand around his nape.

 

As soon as we walked into the hall, everyone applauded. I couldn't stop smiling at their reactions. I tugged on Benedict's hand as we moved to the middle of the room.

"Thank you for being here for our special day. It means so much to I have you all here" I beamed at them as Benedict let go of my hand. I turned to him "I have a surprise for you, for all of you really" He said, his smile huge and I narrowed my eyes slightly as the beat to one of Ed's songs started.

I gasped when he started to sing from his seat then made his way towards the stage. Everyone looked on in shock for a second and I was so distracted that I didn't see Benedict move to me until he took me in his arms, placing his hand on my waist and the other on my hand as he moved us around the floor.

"Oh my god. You.." I felt my eyes fill with tears as he lead us around and Ed sang "Thinking Out Loud" He'd learned some of the dance for this "I told you I wouldn't be as good but-" I stopped him talking by kissing him as we danced.

We stopped for a second and everyone went crazy, I could hear my friend whoop as I pulled back "Now spin me around" I smiled at him and he nodded before spinning me and bringing me back against him with ease.

As the song finished, Ed congratulated us "You should know that Benedict worked his ass off to do this" I laughed as I leaned back against him before moving to Ed and hugging him "Thank you for doing that" I kissed his cheek "It was my pleasure" He smiled as he made his way to his seat.

"So what other surprises do you have planned?" I looked to Benedict and he just smirked "I'll never tell" He took my hand, leading me towards our table so we could eat. I couldn't wait to get cake all over his face later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. I wrote this months ago but didn't know if I should post it but here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for taking the time to read this. It means a long <3


End file.
